La réalité en face
by MarieCeline
Summary: McGee, Ziva et Tony sont pris au piège. Alors que ce dernier est sur le point de mourir, Ziva se sent coupable. Jusqu'où l'entraînera sa culpabilité ? Et si c'était bien plus que ça ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Je publie aujourd'hui un OneShot assez long, écrit avec la BSO du film _Love Story_ dans les oreilles.

**Résumé : **Tony, Ziva et McGee sont pris aux piège. Alors que l'un deux est sur le point de mourir, Ziva se sent coupable. Jusqu'où l'entraînera sa culpabilité ? Et si c'était bien plus que ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas NCIS !

**Se déroule pendant la saison 8.**

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La réalité en face**

oOo

**POV ZIVA**

Nous étions tous les trois alignés contre le mur d'un hangar miteux, assis. McGee à ma gauche, et Tony à ma droite. Ce dernier hoqueta de douleur, et ce bruit m'arracha une grimace. Le voir souffrir sans pouvoir l'apaiser était insupportable. Il avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse.

Plusieurs armes étaient pointées sur nous. Aucune chance de s'échapper. Même mes sens de ninja aiguisés -comme les appelait Tony- ne voyaient aucun échappatoire. Personne ne savait où nous étions, et Gibbs, tranquillement chez lui, était sûrement en train de s'enfiler une bouteille de Bourbon...

Flash back

_La pluie tombait drue depuis la veille. Nous étions aux bureaux, en train de nous creuser la cervelle sur une affaire en cours, quand McGee pista un signal informatique qui venait d'un hangar désaffecté, à la périphérie de la ville. Nous traquions une cellule terroriste._

_- DiNozzo, David, allez inspecter ce hangar. McGee, vous feriez mieux de les accompagner, vous devriez pouvoir récupérer certaines données s'ils ont un ordinateur..._

_Tony rouspéta._

_- Patron, il est onze heures du soir... On pourrait le faire demain._

_Un simple regard de Gibbs le fit changer d'avis._

_- Mais... on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, si on veut être de retour avant minuit._

Fin du flash back

On ne serait pas de retour avant minuit. On ne sera peut être même jamais de retour.

On était désarmés et impuissants. Ces salauds avaient pris nos armes et nous avaient lié les mains.

Flash back

_Je claquai la portière et regardai le ciel orageux, plus sombre que jamais. La pluie fine mouillait mon visage. Je fermai les yeux. Quelque chose clochait ce soir, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça se sentait, ça flottait dans l'air, lourd et pesant. Et l'orage n'en était pas la cause. _

_J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. _

_La voix de Tony interrompit le cours de mes pensées. _

_- Alors, McGeek, t'es sûr que c'est bien ici ?_

_- Oui, Tony. Sûr et certain._

_McGee, Tony et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Un croassement sonore retentit. Je sursautai, levai la tête. Une nuée de corbeau passa juste au dessus de nous. J'eus un frisson. Le froid, sûrement. On était devant l'entrée, Tony força la serrure, on sortit nos armes et on entra._

_Cet hangar était assez grand, environ 20 mètres de long, sur 20 mètres de large. Une odeur de moisi, mêlée à celle de la poudre des armes et des explosifs assaillit mes narines. On inspectât rapidement. C'était le bon endroit, mais il n'y avait personne. On avança de quelques mètres. Je fronçai les sourcils, et dit, d'une voix qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment : _

_- Il n'y a personne ici._

_Une alarme se déclencha, bruyante, stridente. Je regardai mes coéquipiers, affolée._

_- C'est quoi cette alarme ?_

_La porte derrière nous s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un homme armé, qui pointai son arme sur nous_

Fin du flash back

En face de nous, ils étaient cinq hommes. Tous d'origine russe, et d'après nos connaissances, tous impliqués dans un acte de terrorisme qui avait tué plusieurs marines lors d'une explosion. Le plus âgé des cinq, apparemment leur chef, pris la parole. Il avait un accent rude et saccadé.

_- Ingénieux, cette alarme qui se déclenche à la parole, pas vrai ? C'est le monde à l'envers. Nous les méchants, qui utilisons les moyens des flics. Nous allions bientôt partir, quand vous êtes arrivés. Nous vous aurions laissé sauf, vous n'auriez eu aucune preuve contre nous. Mais l'un de vous a tué l'un de mes hommes..._

Il pointa du doigt le corps inerte et ensanglanté non loin de là.

_- Qui l'a tué ?_

Aucun de nous ne répondit. Je jetai un regard en biais à Tony. L'homme criait à présent :

- QUI ?

Autant demander : qui voulait mourir aussi ?

Je baissais les yeux, évitant de croiser son regard, et réfléchissant à toute allure...

Flash back

_L'homme tira avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste. McGee évita la rafale. Une des balles toucha Tony à la jambe. Il cria de douleur, et s'effondra sur le sol. L'homme pointa son arme vers moi. Il ne fut cette fois-ci pas assez rapide. Enragée, je répliquais, et lui tirai trois balles en plein dans le cœur. Il s'effondra par terre dans une marre de sang... Je me précipitais vers Tony, quand une voix retentit dans mon dos._

_- Je vous conseille de jeter votre arme à terre ! Tous les deux._

_McGee et moi nous exécutâmes, et je me retournai lentement._

Fin du flash back

L'alarme s'était déclenchée à cause de moi. On s'était fait avoir par ma faute, et je venais de tuer un des hommes. Je devais assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Je m'apprêtais à me dénoncer, quand soudain :

_- C'est moi. Vous avez l'air surpris. Quand on me tire dans la cuisse, ça a tendance à me mettre à cran, que voulez-vous, ça ne se contrôle pas, je n'y peux rien._

Tony. Je le regardai, outrée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il venait de se dénoncer à ma place.

L'homme eut un rictus.

-_ Alors, lève toi. Allez, DEBOUT !_

Non, non, non, non...

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Tony soupira. Je le regardai rassembler ses forces pour se lever, quand il s'appuya sur sa jambe, il retint un gémissement, et son visage se crispa de douleur. Je chuchotai son nom :

_- Tony..._

Il me jeta un regard qui signifiait : _Tu te tais, et tu me laisses faire._

Sauf que, je n'étais pas prête à le laisser mourir. Car c'était sûrement le sort qui lui était réservé.

Tony avança difficilement de plusieurs mètres, pour arriver à un pilier au milieu du hangar. Les hommes l'attachèrent autour du poteau et je vis avec horreur que l'un d'eux accrocha un engin autour de sa poitrine.

Une bombe.

Le plus âgé l'enclencha. Il se retourna vers nous.

- _Ainsi, nous serons quittes._

Et ces salauds détalèrent.

* * *

**00:02:21**

McGee essayait de se libérer de ses liens. Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas la force d'essayer. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'être capable de me lever. J'étais trop terrorisée. D'une voix tremblante, je lui demandai :

- _Tony... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?_

Il était loin, mais avait entendu. Il eut un sourire en coin. J'avais toujours aimé ce sourire chez lui. Et j'avais oublié que dans les moments comme ça, il refusait toujours de voir la réalité en face.

_- On est une équipe. Je n'pouvais pas te laisser te dénoncer. Ça me rappelle cette scène avec Sean Connery dans..._

Je l'interrompit.

_- Tu es cinglé ! Ou suicidaire ?_

**00:01:30**

Il détourna le regard, gêné.

_- Ce n'est pas ça, Ziva._

_- Ce n'est pas ça ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est alors ? C'est à cause de moi si tu es sur le point de mourir, c'est moi qui devrait être attaché à ce poteau, avec une bombe sur la poitrine !_

Ma voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, le visage crispé de douleur, le regard indéchiffrable. J'analysais rapidement la bombe. Une faible charge d'explosifs, mais suffisante pour tuer Tony. Nous, nous ne serions pas touchés. Si je restais à cette place, sans bouger, je ne serais pas tuée par l'explosion. Je serais blessée, certes, mais, je survivrais.

Il restait moins d'une minute à présent.

Une voix, une minuscule voix, qui avait sans doute toujours été là, me dit que mon heure était peut être venue, aujourd'hui, dans ce hangar miteux. On s'était retrouvés captifs par ma faute, il s'était dénoncé à ma place, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, et laisser mes yeux en être les témoins. De la culpabilité. Du moins, c'est de dont j'essayais de me convaincre... je me sentais juste coupable... Pas vrai ?

Mais non. C'était plus que ça. Je me mentais, je refusais de voir la réalité en face. Cette dure réalité que je m'étais efforcée de garder pour moi pendant tout ce temps, de la placer dans un coin de ma tête, de ne pas y réfléchir une seule seconde, me frappa comme un coup de fouet. Je regardai Tony, et me mis à trembler. La vérité était que j'aimais cet homme. Profondément. D'un amour insensé et inébranlable, qui faisait trembler toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Chaque molécule et atome qui me constituait semblait hurler son nom à l'unisson : _Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony.._.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre sans lui. Ironie du sort, je m'en apercevais au moment où il allait mourir. Mais, il ne s'en irai sûrement pas seul. Quitte à ce qu'il s'en aille, je m'en irai aussi. C'était ma faute après tout. C'est moi qui devrait être à sa place. J'avais tué cet homme. Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'il adviendra de moi s'il me laisse ici, seule avec mes remords, dans un monde où il n'existerait plus.

Un écho du passé me revint en mémoire, comme me monte un sanglot :

« - _J'peux pas vivre sans toi..._

_- Alors, tu mourras avec moi. »_

Ainsi, ça allait se réaliser. Comme quoi, tout avait été prévu d'avance.

On finirait ensemble. Pas de la manière dont j'aurais souhaitée, mais ensemble tout de même.

**00:00:31**

Trente et une secondes.

Je jetai un regard désolé et sincère à McGee.

- _Dit à Gibbs que je suis désolée. Et à Abby et Ducky de ne pas m'en vouloir._

Il fronça les sourcils.

_- Navrée, Tim. Mais, c'est de ma faute s'il va mourir et si nous sommes ici. Il faut que..._

Ma voix se brisa. Il comprit. Il écarquilla les yeux.

_- Ziva, non !_

**00:00:12**

Je ne l'écoutai pas. Je ne sais avec quelle force je parvins à détacher mes liens, et à me lever.

Résignée comme jamais, je couru de toutes mes forces vers Tony, parcouru les quinze mètres qui nous séparaient en moins de cinq secondes. Chaque pas me rapprochait un peu plus de lui, de mon destin. Une attraction très forte m'attirait vers lui, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Ma fin était venue, je devais quitter le monde de cette façon, sans aucun regrets. Je me jetais en avant et comblai la distance entre nous, en me collant contre lui, avec une détermination farouche dans les yeux. J'eus une dernière fois l'occasion d'apercevoir son regard.

Ses yeux verts. _Ses incroyables yeux verts._

Telle était ma place, là où je devais être, et nulle part ailleurs : mes yeux dans les siens, pour la dernière fois. Je lui devais la vie, je lui devais donc la mort. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, puis un sourire plus sincère étira son visage. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je pouvais mourir heureuse, avec le souvenir de son sourire sur le fond de ma rétine. Je le regardai avec avidité, comme pour la première fois, mémorisant ses traits, pour les emporter avec moi. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Dans mon regard, j'essayais de lui transmettre, de lui montrer, de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, bien qu'il me soit incapable d'en mesurer l'étendue. Il nous restait moins de cinq secondes à vivre, mais tout était dit dans ce dernier regard, il comprenait, et je vis qu'il me pardonnait tout, et qu'il acceptait comme moi, le fait de mourir à deux, dans ce hangar. Il en avait même l'air heureux. Après tout, cette fin me convenait parfaitement. Et avec lui dans la mort, je ne serais plus jamais seule, puisque nous existerons ensemble, quelque part.

_Ses yeux..._

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'aperçus, la dernière chose dont j'eus conscience, et dont je me souvienne, avant que tout ne disparaisse.

oOo

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Ça change de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Moins fleur bleue, plus dramatique.

J'avais pensé à faire une sorte d'épilogue de fin du point de vue de McGee...

Est-ce que ça vaut le coup, ou alors, je laisse comme ça ?

N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !

_Marie._


	2. Chapter 2

La majorité des reviewers l'ayant demandé, voici la suite et fin du point de vue de McGee.

Je tiens à vous remercier tous autant que vous êtes pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir.

tonyziva12 : Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas que tu te répètes, tu as le droit de donner ton avis. Et je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**POV MCGEE**

L'air était brumeux, et assez humide en ce début de novembre, le premier, le jour de la Toussaint, où l'on célébrait les morts. Les nuages cachaient le soleil. Abby, munie de son habituelle ombrelle noire, poussa la grille du cimetière, qui grinça et dégoulina d'eau de pluie. Nous marchions sur l'herbe humide et craquante à cause du givre matinal, et nous contournions chaque tombe, pour arriver à destination. J'avais le cœur serré, comme à chaque fois que je venais ici.

On s'arrêta devant une pierre tombale assez modeste, tout au bout du cimetière. Je regardais la tombe. Voilà plus d'un an qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, et ça faisait toujours le même choc, de regarder ces noms gravés dans le marbre. Trop dur d'y croire.

**ANTHONY DINOZZO - ZIVA DAVID**

**1969-2011 - 1977-2011**

_**Agents fédéraux morts pour leur pays.**_

Une étoile de David était gravée en dessous du nom de Ziva. J'aurais bien vu une gravure de voiture, ou d'une quelconque jaquette de DVD, en dessous du nom de Tony. Ça lui correspondait tellement mieux que ce drapeau des États-unis : il n'avait jamais été très patriotique.

Gibbs avait insisté pour qu'ils soient mis en terre ensemble. J'avais été entièrement d'accord, ayant assisté à leur mort, ils devaient finir ensemble côte à côte. Mais je m'en voulais toujours, de ne pas avoir pu retenir Ziva. Penser à ce moment, me fait mal. Et pourtant, j'y repense souvent. C'est le genre d'instant qu'on retient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Ils me manquent tous les deux, énormément. Chaque jour est un défi d'aller travailler, chaque jour, une multitude de souvenirs m'assaillent, me piègent. D'une certaine façon, ils sont toujours là avec moi. Dans n'importe quelle situation, je m'imagine les répliques douteuses que Tony aurait pu dire, ou les erreurs de langage de Ziva...

Gibbs avait engagé deux autres agents. Une femme, assez sympathique et avenante, je dois dire, et une vieille connaissance de Gibbs, un ancien agent des gardes côtes. Bien sûr, nous nous entendons bien... mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Tony et Ziva avaient leur place, dans cette équipe. Sans eux, la vie n'est plus la même. Ils sont irremplaçables.

Une plaque en argent était posée sur le marbre et portai l'inscription :

_**A mes deux agents regrettés, morts ensemble et enfin réunis. **_

_**Semper Fi **_

_**L.J.G. **_

Abby déposa à côté un énorme bouquet de roses noires, et réprima un sanglot. Elle s'agrippa à mon bras, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle avait été la plus touchée par leur mort. Du moins, visiblement. Car Gibbs, bien qu'il ne montrait jamais rien, et qu'il n'ait jamais été très bavard, avait les yeux encore plus glacials qu'avant et ne parlait presque plus. Les mots qu'ils prononçait en un jour, même en une semaine, se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Chaque jour était une épreuve pour nous tous. Leur absence me rongeait de plus en plus. Abby déclara d'une voix tremblante :

_-J'espère qu'ils sont heureux. Tim, dit moi qu'ils le sont._

Je plaçais ma main sur son épaule, et la serrai fort.

_- Oui, ils le sont._

Me revint soudain les souvenirs de ce jour affreux, et me résonnèrent dans la tête, les dernières paroles que Ziva avaient prononcées. Ainsi que son regard, profond et résigné. Fixé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Indescriptible et inoubliable.

" Dit à Gibbs que je suis désolée. Et à Abby et Ducky de ne pas m'en vouloir. Navrée, Tim, mais, c'est de ma faute s'il va mourir. "

Si je l'avais d'abord cru folle, je n'avais pas tardé à comprendre, en la voyant courir, et se jeter contre lui, le regard passionné. Ma première impression avait été juste : elle était folle, mais de lui. Je me rappelle l'expression de Tony, presque heureux, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée contre son torrse. Leurs regards, ces sourires, qui montrait qu'ils se comprenaient. Et ce silence troublant, interrompu par la minuterie du compte à rebours. Puis enfin, l'explosion, bruyante, lumineuse... J'avais crié une dernière fois leurs noms... mais ils s'en étaient déjà allés. Je n'avais eu aucune blessure, mise à part celle de les perdre : irréparable. Après tout, l'en empêcher aurait été injuste. Tel avait été son choix de mourir avec lui. On ne pouvais pas parler d'un suicide : dès que Tony avait été condamné, elle l'avait été aussi.

Je me remémorais, tout comme Abby j'imagine, les années que nous avons passés ensemble. Ces heureuses années.

_- Au revoir, vous deux. Vous nous manquez._

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages, faisant briller le marbre blanc de leur tombe et éclairant leurs noms. Je souris. Un vrai sourire, depuis longtemps. Abby, toujours accrochée à mon bras, m'entraîna vers la sortie, et je jetai un dernier regard à cette tombe, où reposaient mes deux amis, qui avaient étés aveugles de leurs sentiments, et qui ne les avaient assumés qu'au dernier moment de leurs vies.

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?

Et le prochain OS sera beaucoup plus joyeux, promis !

Je me sentais juste un peu obligée de terminer cette mini histoire.

A bientôt !

_Marie._


End file.
